Kencan
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: (solangelo) Will mengajak Nico menonton film. #takaburc


Halo, Hitsu kembali~ kali ini berada di fandom yang tidak benar-benar saya geluti, jadi sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau tidak berkenan dengan fanfic ini.

Ini adalah kolab buta dari fandom Percy Jackson and The Olympians dan saya dapat kolab bersama **Kapten Pelangi _._** Saya cuma nonton filmnya, jadi kurang tahu kedua karakter ini. mohon maaf sangaaaaat *bows* meski begitu, Saya berhasil menyelesaikannya karena genre dan tema yang masih bisa ditulis bagaimanapun ceritanya (baca: kencan), jadi cukup tertolong. Tentunya saya juga melakukan research dan pendalaman karakter, tapi nggak dapat bukunya dan menyimpulkan dari wikia, gambar2 fanart, dan quotes-quotes mereka yang bertebaran di gugel. (sebenernya senang pas lihat dua demigod ini adalah pasangan official hehe)

sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf kalau OOC. makasih untuk para pembaca dan untuk **Kapten Pelangi** yang kedapatan finishing wave bersama saya. Saya udah terima flame saja lah *pasang badan* :""")

selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

Rating : T

Summary : [solangelo] Will mengajak Nico menonton film. #takaburc

ooo

Percy Jackson and The Olympians © Rick Riordan

 **KENCAN**

Will Solace/Nico di Angelo

ooo

Seusai makan malam, Will menghampirinya. Putra Apollo tersebut mendatanginya dengan senyum lebar, disalah satu tangannya terdapat dua kertas —Nico setengah tidak yakin, tapi kertas tersebut seperti tiket bioskop.

"Hei, besok kau tidak ada misi, kan?" Pertanyaan putra Dewa Matahari itu dijawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Baguslah. Ayahku memberikan dua tiket nonton—jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya—kau mau ikut? Ya, kalau kau tidak mau, aku bi—"

"Aku mau."

"—Eh?"

"Kubilang, aku mau ikut."

"Serius? Kalau gitu, besok jam sembilan pagi, ya."

"Setauku bioskop belum buka sampai jam sebelas siang."

Will terdiam, ia memutar otak mencari berbagai alasan, sementara pria di depannya tetap bergeming.

"Ta-tapi, perjalanan ke bioskop bisa cukup lama. Lalu, kita bisa membeli popcorn dulu sambil menunggu film dimulai. Selain itu—"

"Jam sepuluh."

Nico hanya mengucapkan dua patah kata, tetapi senyuman di bibir Will langsung merekah. Ia (sedikit) melonjak kegirangan dan memeluk sang kekasih. Nico tersentak kaget, tetapi tidak menghindar. Tangannya terangkat, hendak membalas pelukan Will.

"Oke, besok jam sepuluh ya." Will melepas pelukannya, menatap Nico. Mata birunya berkilat senang.

Sebelum menghilang, ia sempat mengacak rambut Nico, membuatnya terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Nico menggigit bibir. Tanpa sadar, tangannya membentuk kepalan sembari menatap mataharinya pergi menjauh.

Ia juga ingin memeluknya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Nico memakai kaos hitam terbaiknya. Ia sudah bertengger di halte bus tepat pukul sepuluh, tetapi belum kelihatan tanda-tanda Will Solace. Tangannya gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi bisa gawat jika tengkorak dan zombie muncul tiba-tiba. Setidaknya, ia bersyukur tidak bertemu seorangpun di halte bus saat itu.

"Nico!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Sang Putra Hades menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang pria berambut pirang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Ia memakai kaos berwarna oranye dengan luaran kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru langit.

Isi perut Nico bergejolak. Will Solace, definisi dari matahari itu sendiri. Cahayanya menyilaukan, tetapi hangat langsung menyeruak ketika ia muncul. Iris mata birunya menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Sedikit banyak, hal ini membuat senyum tipis muncul di bibir sang pemuda pucat.

"Selamat pagi, Nico." Tanpa peringatan, Will menggenggam salah satu tangan Nico dan mereka berpegangan tangan seperti layaknya seorang pasangan.

"Y-yeah... pagi." Nico memutar bola matanya. Dalam hati, ia menikmati perhatian yang diberikan Will padanya.

"Kau tidak pakai jaket hari ini?"

"Ya. Kupikir aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru."

"Tidak dingin kah?" alis Will bertaut, menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Biasa saja." Nico bergeser mendekati Will, ia menempelkan pundak dengan pundak dan mempererat pegangan tangan mereka. "Begini sudah cukup hangat."

Deg.

Will tidak siap dengan Nico yang terlampau jujur. Hei, kalau dengan orang yang disukai, tentu saja kau ingin menyentuhnya, bukan? Putra Hades pun tak berbeda. Hanya saja, ia masih sulit untuk mengungkapkannya, terlebih lagi di tempat publik.

Meski tidak siap, Will senang. Sangat senang. Sambil senyum-senyum, akhirnya mereka menaiki bus yang ditunggu. Will tidak melepas pegangan tangannya dan Nico pun tidak menarik tangannya.

 _Akhirnya ... ini kencan!_ Teriak Will Solace dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar, dia mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya, membuat wajah Nico yang pucat bersemu merah.

"Uh... um..." mata coklatnya lirih menatap ke bawah. Will meletakkan tangan mereka di atas pahanya, masih erat digenggam. Nico merasa tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Ada apa, Nico?"

"J-jadi... kita akan nonton apa?" Nico berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sebenarnya, dia bersyukur karena Will adalah jenis orang yang inisiatif bergerak lebih dulu, termasuk dalam hubungan romansa mereka. Akan tetapi, sebagai seorang pria, ia juga punya harga diri dan ia merasa juga harus menunjukkan inisiatifnya.

"Hmm... film aksi bertema mata-mata, lengkap dengan adegan kejar-kejaran dengan mobil dan tembak-tembakan."

"James Bond?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Nico melepas sebuah senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian. Ia sedikit bangga bisa membuat Will berwajah kaget.

 _Tentu saja aku sudah mengecek film-film yang sedang beredar, duh._

"Kupikir kau tidak suka menonton," Will menyundul kepala Nico dengan sayang. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

Tak banyak yang bisa diperbincangkan sepanjang perjalanan selain keadaan masing-masing, rumah masing-masing, tugas masing-masing, dan sahabat masing-masing.

"Ayo beli popcorn dan minuman."

Will memilihkan popcorn asin ukuran besar dan dua gelas soda yang tak ditolak Nico. Beberapa menit lagi sebelum pintu teater dibuka, kedua demigod tersebut mencamil popcorn sembari menunggu di depan pintu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Will menatap pacarnya yang kelihatan tegang.

"Ya," Nico mengangguk pelan. "Hanya sedikit… sedikit ramai di sini."

"Tentu saja, ini kan bioskop," Will tertawa pelan sambil merangkul pundak Nico.

Nico tak mempermasalahkan keramaian. Hanya saja saat itu ia bersama Will. Seorang Nico Di Angelo belum pernah sekalipun pergi berkencan ke tempat publik, tentu saja ia merasa … risih. Terlebih lagi, ia ingin sekali berduaan dengan Will. Ia tak sabar untuk masuk studio dan menikmati kesendirian mereka. Astaga, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya panas.

 _Tahan dirimu, Nico Di Angelo._

"Nico," suara basah sang kekasih menariknya kembali ke kenyataan. "Ayo masuk."

Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, lampu pun segera dimatikan, pertanda film akan segera dimulai. SPECTRE adalah judul dari film terbaru James Bond yang sedang mereka tonton saat itu.

"Wow, _he's hot_ ," Nico bergumam sesaat setelah film dimulai.

"Apa kau serius?" bisik Will di telinga Nico. Ya, dia mendengar jelas gumaman sang pacar.

"Tentu saja. Kurasa semua James Bond pasti tampan." Nico menjawab dengan nada datar, seperti menyatakan fakta.

Will terkikik kecil, mengundang tanya dari mata sang Putra Hades. Tidak ada gunanya dia cemburu meski secuil saja, Nico-nya akan selalu kembali mengingatkan bahwa Will Solace yang kini selalu ada di hatinya. Tak ada yang lain.

Sepanjang film berlangsung, Will lebih menikmati ekspresi wajah yang dibuat Nico. Dia tak menyangka kalau seorang Nico bisa sangat ekspresif saat menonton film. _Aku harus lebih sering mengajaknya pergi menonton_.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Will seusai menonton.

"Heh, seru juga ya." Nico tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja, Will menarik Nico keluar dari bioskop menuju tempat parkir yang sepi. di antara dua mobil tanpa pemilik, langsung saja Will memeluk tubuh ramping Nico.

"H-hey Will, ada apa?" Nico sedikit panik dan bingung, menepuk-nepuk punggung Will. Namun, si rambut pirang itu malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Kau sangat tidak adil, Nico..." Will berbisik di telinganya.

Napas Will berembus di leher sang Raja Hantu. Merinding, Nico merasa gerakannya dikunci. Kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya semakin liar beterbangan. Tangannya menggantung aneh di sisi tubuhnya. Ia merasakan bibir Will menjalari lehernya, lalu naik rahang dan pipinya. Nico menutup mata dan menelan ludah, mengantisipasi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Nico," ketika pria yang dipanggil itu membuka matanya, wajah Will sudah berada dekat sekali di depannya. Kening menempel kening, ujung hidung menempel ujung hidung. Mereka bisa saling merasakan embusan napas masing-masing.

"Will," Nico balas memanggilnya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak memeluk sang kekasih.

"Aku senang sekali melihatmu tersenyum," ujar Will sambil tersenyum lebar, "tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau melakukannya saat sedang bersamaku saja."

Nico hanya samar-samar mendengar peringatan Will karena nalurinya berkata untuk segera memiringkan kepalanya dan menutup kembali matanya. Kenapa? Ada yang menekan bibirnya. Will menciumnya. Jantung Nico berdegup cepat.

 _Inikah ciuman?_

Lama, bibir mereka hanya saling menempel saja. Nico membuka mulutnya, mencoba berinisiatif, yang langsung dipahami Will. Ciuman ala Perancis kalau kata orang, baru kali ini dirasakan Nico. Kaget, ia menggenggam baju belakang Will, tapi tak lama, ia pun menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Panas.

Basah.

Lembut.

Nico tak sadar betapa erat ia memeluk Will.

Will melepaskan ciumannya dengan tangan masih menopang tubuh Nico. Keduanya masih mengatur napas dan Nico sedikit oleng, hampir jatuh, karena kakinya terasa lemas. Ia berpegangan pada Will. Wajah kedua remaja itu merah padam.

"Tadi itu... luar biasa," Nico menyentuh bibirnya sendiri sambil menatap wajah Will.

Will nyengir lebar. Ia juga merasa sangat luar biasa bahagia. Ia tertawa tanpa suara, lalu terduduk bersandar pada salah satu mobil. Ditariknya Nico hingga duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lagi," tangan Will sudah berada di pinggang Nico.

Nico memberi senyum gelapnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak pria di depannya.

"Kau yang tanggung jawab kalau aku jadi ketagihan ya, Will."

Tak sabar, kali ini Nico yang maju lebih dulu. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

ooo

TAMAT

ooo

-Ekstra-

.

.

.

"Hai Will, Nico- oh, kau beli jaket baru?" Apollo, sang Dewa Matahari melihat anaknya masuk bersama sang pacar.

"Ah iya, ini... Will yang memilihkan tadi." Nico menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ditambah senyum tipis di bibir.

Apollo memberi tanda jempol pada Will dan dibalas oleh anggukan bangga dari Will.

"Jadi, bagaimana kencan kalian hari ini?" lagi-lagi sang ayah bertanya tanpa basa-basi, membuat kedua remaja sejoli tertawa kikuk.

"Ya... kami menonton film, tentunya," Will menjawab dengan antusias, "lalu... uh..."

"Lalu..." melihat Will terpojok, Nico berusaha membantu, tetapi ia teringat akan kejadian setelah mereka keluar dari bioskop. Wajah Nico mulai memerah. "L-lalu kami... umm..."

"Lalu kami pergi melihat-lihat baju!" Will akhirnya berhasil melanjutkan ceritanya. Pipinya juga bersemu merah. "Dan terakhir, kami makan malam di McDonald."

"Oh," Apollo mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"S-sudah ah, kami kembali ke kamar dulu!" tanpa menunggu jawaban sang ayah, Will langsung menarik Nico bersamanya dan berlari ke kamar mereka. Keduanya terkikik kecil sambil berlari.

Nico Di Angelo telah menemukan kebahagiaannya dan Will Solace pun menyadari betapa besar kebahagiaan yang dibawa sebuah senyuman seorang Nico Di Angelo.

.

.

.

A/N: saya juga nggak tahu kenapa yang kepikiran cuma film James Bond *nangis*

Sudah update makan malam jadi di mcd :3 makasih **brlindarimbi13** atas masukannya~


End file.
